Forty subjects with non-displaced malleolar fractures will be randomly divided into treatment and control groups. The treatment group will be taught hypnotic techniques designed to augment tissue healing.The control group will have no contact with the hypnotherapist.Both groups will be followed by an orthopedist who gives ordinary treatment and follows the progress with x-rays. Statistical analysis of the numerical data generated by the radiologist's assessment of degree of healing for each patient at x-ray intervals will determine whether the treatment group using hypnosis did, in fact, have a statistically significant acceleration of healing. Patients will be seen by the hypnotist on 6 occasions and there will be home practice with individualized hypnosis tapes.